Cleric
Cleric Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Dice * Hit Dice: 1d8 per cleric level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields * Weapons: All simple weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma * Skills: Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion Equipment * (a) a mace, or (b) a warhammer (if proficient) * (a) scale mail, or (b) leather armor, or © chain mail (if proficient) * (a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts, or (b) any simple weapon * (a) priest's pack, or (b) an explorer's pack * A shield and a holy symbol You can also ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 5d4 x 10 gp instead. Spellcasting Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the cleric spell list. You learn additional cleric cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Cleric table. Preparing and Casting Spells The Cleric table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your cleric spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of cleric spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the cleric spell list. When you do so, choose a number of cleric spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your cleric level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your cleric spells. You use your Wisdom whenever a cleric spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when Setting the saving throw DC for a cleric spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell Attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a cleric spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus for your cleric spells. Divine Domain Choose one domain related to your deity. Your choice grants you domain spells and other features when you choose it at 1st level. It also grants you additional ways to use Channel Divinity when you gain that feature at 2nd level, and additional benefits at 6th, 8th, and 17th levels. * Arcana Domain * Ambition Domain * City Domain * Death Domain * Forge Domain * Grave Domain * Knowledge Domain * Life Domain * Light Domain * Nature Domain * Order Domain * Protection Domain * Solidarity Domain * Strength Domain * Tempest Domain * Trickery Domain * War Domain * Zeal Domain Domain Spells Each domain has a list of spells that you gain at the cleric levels noted in the domain description. Once you gain a domain spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you have a domain spell that doesn't appear on the cleric spell list, the spell is nonetheless a cleric spell for you. Channel Divinity At 2nd level, you start with two abilities: Turn Undead and an effect determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance in levels, as noted in the domain description. When you use your Channel Divinity, you choose which effect to create. You must then finish a short or long rest to use your Channel Divinity again. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your cleric spell save DC. Beginning at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity twice between rests, and beginning at 18th level, you can use it three times between rests. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses. Turn Undead As an action, each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by +2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by +1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Destroy Undead Starting at 5th level, when an undead of CR 1/2 or lower fails its saving throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed. The CR of undead increases as you gain levels. Divine Intervention Beginning at 10th level, you can call on your deity to intervene on your behalf as an action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll percentile dice. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your cleric level, your deity intervenes. The DM chooses the nature of the intervention. If your deity intervenes, you can't use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. At 20th level, your call for intervention succeeds automatically, no roll required. Life Domain Life Domain Spells Bonus Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Disciple of Life Also starting at 1st level, whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore hit points to a creature, the creature regains additional hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. Channel Divinity: Preserve Life Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of hit points equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those hit points among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its hit point maximum. You can't use this feature on an undead or a construct. Blessed Healer Beginning at 6th level, when you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores hit points to a creature other than you, you regain hit points equal to 2 + the spell's level. Divine Strike At 8th level, once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Supreme Healing Starting at 17th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. For example, instead of restoring 2d6 hit points to a creature, you restore 12.